


You Are The Greatest Gift

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Loving Alexander [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Panic Attacks, Anal Sex, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Christmas Fluff, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Sex, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec has a panic attack and his boyfriends help him through it. Magnus and Jace then decide to show Alec how loved he truly is; by recreating the magic of Christmas in July.Just pure smut, fluff and love all around.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Loving Alexander [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293
Comments: 26
Kudos: 869





	1. We Are Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxjeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjeon/gifts), [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a panic attack and his boyfriends help him through it. Magnus and Jace then talk about how to show Alec how loved he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Alexxjeon who requested the panic attack scene and Lir_Soracia for doing most of the smut scene in chapter 2!  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Alec has a panic attack, Alec's dad is a bastard. That's it. ;)

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 1: We Are Here For You

Alec was content, relaxed, and happy. It was rare he could say that but tonight he could.

He had never imagined he could ever be so fortunate to find himself loved by two such amazing people as Magnus and Jace – his heart and his soul. He felt accepted and cared for with them in a way he never had before. Growing up he had never imagined he would have evenings like this one.

They had an open plan kitchen in the loft, with a kitchen counter with bar stools, that connected to a large room with a dining table to one side and straight ahead was a living room area with a sofa, chairs and the TV. They had just had dinner and Alec was enjoying a glass of wine with Magnus by the kitchen counter while Jace was relaxing on the sofa with a beer, half-watching a movie while making the occasional comment to the conversation.

Magnus had been retelling a tale to Alec of how he had meet a British Duke back in the 1830s and had managed to get a very good deal out of helping him get rid of an non-existent ghost the Duke had become convinced lived at his mansion.

“I can’t believe you managed to convince the Duke of that. That’s amazing!” Alec exclaimed with a smile as he took a sip of his wine.

“Oh, I can be quite convincing, darling,” Magnus said seductively with a grin as he took a sip of his wine as well.

Alec blushed and shyly looked down for a moment. The movement was so endearing to Magnus that the Warlock’s expression softened and his eyes showed adoration and affection.

Alec looked back at Magnus as he started to reply, a smile on his lips, “I know. I….”

He was cut off from whatever he was going to say by his mobile phone ringing. Alec took it out of his pocket and looked at the number, recognizing who it was. He put his wine down and his expression hardened, his body tensing, his lips turning into a frown, his eyes holding a nervous edge.

“Father,” Alec said as way of greeting as he took the call, instinctively sitting up straight and his hand around his wine glass on the kitchen counter tightened until his knuckles were almost white.

Magnus looked curiously and a bit worried at him at this change in his whole demeanor. Jace sat up straight on the sofa. He could feel Alec’s nervousness and unease through the parabatai bond and had heard who was calling when Alec had called him father. He was now eyeing Alec very carefully.

“Yes, father, I understand. But I…” Alec was saying, his voice tense now.

Jace felt Alec’s anxiety in the parabatai bond and felt it start to change towards self-doubt and raising fear. Jace walked over so he was standing next to Alec and put a calming hand on his back.

“What’s going on?” Magnus whispered to Jace, looking at Alec with concern, seeing how tense he was and noticing how his expression and eyes were showing a raising fear and worry Magnus had just been so happy to say hadn’t been present for quite a while now.

“It’s his dad,” Jace responded quietly, his voice tense and angry with that man for having ruined an otherwise perfectly relaxing and nice evening.

“Yes, father. I’m sorry. I didn’t think…” Alec was saying, his voice becoming increasingly weak, nervous and hesitant.

“I should have done that. Yes, I know. I’m sorry I….Yes,” Alec went on.

Worried by Alec’s reactions Magnus did a hand wave and suddenly Jace and him could also hear Alec’s father on the phone.

“….it is unacceptable for a leader of an Institute to forget something like that. You should have known better. But then I guess we always did expect too much of you. If Jace had stayed Head of the Institute this would never have happened,” Alec’s father was saying over the phone in a disapproving voice.

“Of course. Yes. You’re right,” Alec agreed quietly, his cheeks heating in shame, not really hearing his father but just agreeing because that was always the easiest approach with his dad.

Alec was starting to find it hard to focus, hard to breathe, his brain getting fuzzy and his body feeling weak, his hands getting clammy.

“Mistakes like that just shouldn’t happen!” Alec’s father said angrily, his voice filled with judgement and condemnation.

“I…I’m sorry. I…” Alec stammered, fighting to breathe, fighting to think, anxiety running through him like fire, dominating his thoughts and making his rational mind disappear.

“You are always sorry! Sorry doesn’t help anyone. If you can’t act the part of a leader then stop playing pretend. Your mum and I are fortunate we have Max and Isabelle. Not to mention Jace. I have told you again and again…try and look to him. He is a great soldier; he knows how to get things done. He would **never** show such weakness. He would not fail like this,” Robert was saying disappointingly.

Listening to this had Magnus growing increasingly tense in annoyance and anger while Jace was fisting his hands, barely able to control his rage.

“I….I,” Alec got out, fighting to breathe.

His heart was racing, he was sweating and he felt weak, as if he was about to faint. His hand holding the phone was feeling numb and his chest hurt.

“I can’t breathe,” Alec managed to get out, gasping for air, tears springing to his eyes.

Jace tore the phone out of Alec’s hand as Magnus embraced Alec before he lifted him up and into his arms, bridal style. Alec instinctively, eagerly, leaned into the touch, putting his arms around Magnus’ neck, seeking comfort and protection from the chaos inside his own mind.

“I’ve got you, darling,” Magnus said lovingly as he carried Alec to the sofa.

Magnus sat Alec down on the sofa and sat next to him, drawing smoothing circles on his nearest arm and leg to try and get him to relax. He conjured up a glass of water on the coffee table but Alec kept gasping for air and took a hand to his chest as if he felt chest pains.

“Stop that nonsense at once! You did that as a child too. You are being embarrassing,” Robert said annoyed over the phone.

“Robert, I should have said this many years ago but I will say it now since I don’t need your shelter any longer. **Shut the fuck up**!” Jace said angrily into the phone.

Alec had had panic attacks as a child too and Jace had really wanted to give his parents a piece of his mind but they had taken him in and they had always praised him and much to his frustration they had used him to put Alec down like Robert also did now. He had become their favorite and they had wasted no time telling Alec that. However, instead of hating Jace for this fact Alec had just loved him more, adored him more, feeling his parents were completely justified in favoring him. Back then, Jace had been too afraid of being thrown out to openly defy the Lightwoods and reject their clear affections towards him; he had no problem doing it now.

“Jace! What kind of way is that to talk?” Robert asked surprised and shocked.

Afraid of how things might escalate Magnus used magic to make the phone disappear from Jace’s hand and reappear in his own.

“Mr. Lightwood, Alexander is not feeling well at the moment so I suggest you restrain from contacting him in the near future. If you need anything from the Head of the Institute, please send a message through the official channels to the Institute. Goodnight,” Magnus said tensely and hung up before Robert had time to say anything.

“You were too nice to him,” Jace said darkly as he walked to the sofa and sat next to Alec, on the other side of him than Magnus so Alec was now sitting between them.

Jace looked at his parabatai worryingly as he put a calming hand on his thigh; Alec was still fighting to breathe.

“Alexander doesn’t need a war with a man of his influence at the moment,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“Besides, he can feel your rage and anger through the bond and that is not helping him calm down,” Magnus reminded Jace, drawing smoothing circles on Alec’s back now to try and get him to relax.

Jace nodded and looked a bit sheepish at having forgotten that in his own anger towards Robert. Jace fought to control his anger and slowly started to get it under control.

“Parabatai, he is gone now. Relax. Breathe with me. In and out. In and out,” Jace coaxed as he knelt beside him by the sofa, looking up at him with concern, putting a hand on his knee.

“I….I…can’t breathe,” Alec got out again, his voice hoarse and weak, his eyes had black dots, his chest hurting, feeling like he was about to pass out, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

“Darling, I will use magic to help you calm down, alright?” Magnus said softly, touching his nearest arm and looking at him intensely, worry clear in his eyes.

Alec tried to nod and would have said something if he could but all he got out was a small hiss. Magnus touched his cheek tenderly and magic swept into him.

Alec’s body relaxed at once, the tension leaving him, his expression softening. He smiled gratefully and his eyes closed and he would have fallen forward if not for Magnus having an arm around him. Jace moved away so Magnus could maneuver Alec onto the sofa, lifting his legs up and taking off his shoes. Magnus tenderly put a pillow under Alec’s head while Jace covered him with a blanket.

“Is he ok now?” Jace asked concerned as he stood by the sofa, looking down at his sleeping parabatai with a soft and worried expression.

Magnus nodded.

“I just made him relax. He will likely sleep for an hour or two,” Magnus reassured him as he tenderly stroked Alec’s cheek before standing up.

Magnus and Jace looked down at the man they both loved so much for a moment with concern and fondness.

“Want to have a whiskey?” Magnus asked, walking towards the kitchen island.

Jace nodded. He went over and stroked Alec’s hair and kissed his forehead affectionately before he walked with Magnus to the kitchen counter. They sat on two of the chairs there and Magnus conjured each of them a glass of whiskey. They each took a sip, lost in their own thoughts for a moment.

“This has happened before I gather?” Magnus asked, looking from Alec’s sleeping form and then back at Jace.

Jace nodded grimly as he replied in a dark tone, “Quite a lot when he was younger. He fought hard to try and control it. Robert and Maryse are a lot tougher on him in private than in public so I don’t think anyone else knows other than Izzy and me.”

“I didn’t think my opinion for his parents could get much lower but apparently it is possible,” Magnus said darkly as he took another sip of his whiskey.

“They were always nice and supportive of me which made it worse,” Jace admitted softly as he looked down into his glass before taking another sip.

“Worse for Alexander?” Magnus asked.

Jace shook his head, his expression pained as he admitted, “Worse for me. Alec felt their words were justified, that it made sense they would favor me.”

“Yes, I imagine he would,” Magnus said thoughtfully, regretfully. At Jace’s questioning look Magnus elaborated, “He thinks the world of you and we already know how he struggles with his own opinion of himself.”

“He thinks the world of you too,” Jace reminded him.

Magnus smiled at that and his expression softened, “We are very lucky he loves us.”

“We are indeed,” Jace agreed, smiling fondly at just thinking about it. “I wish we could show him that.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus questioned, liking the suggestion.

“Well, that we could show him how we see him. That to us he is perfect the way he is,” Jace explained matter of fact.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, thinking of possible ways to do just that.

“Does he have a favorite childhood memory that you know of? A good memory? Maybe we could recreate that,” Magnus suggested.

Jace thought about it for a while.

“The ones I know about revolve around him being with Max, Izzy or me,” Jace said thoughtfully. He paused, thinking about what he remembered as good memories from Alec’s childhood. Something came to him and he said slowly, “He did win an archery completion once. He was so happy about that I remember.”

Magnus smiled a little at hearing that though he couldn’t see how they could recreate that memory for him.

“That sounds good.”

Jace’s expression darkened as he thought back to that day as he replied, “Yeah but Maryse managed to ruin it. When he showed his time score to Maryse, she informed him that he had still been slow and started a long lecture on how he had only managed to win because the others had clearly been poorly trained and such crap.” Jace paused and added sadly, “He had a panic attack then too.”

“Damn,” Magnus said sadly, shaking his head, his eyes filled with sympathy and care. Needing to know even though he feared the worst Magnus asked, “What did Maryse do about his panic attack then?”

“Told him to stop acting like a child and pull himself together. When that obviously didn’t help she left him in his bedroom and locked the door with a rune, saying he could stay there till he leant not to act up like that,” Jace explained with barely contained anger at the memory.

“I can see why he doesn’t like locked rooms then,” Magnus got out, amazed he could still be shocked by that woman’s lack of mothering instincts but then most Shadowhunters in his experience lacked nurturing parental skills; likely due to the focus Idris had on creating effective soldiers out of teenagers.

“I wasn’t home when this happened. I was first home in the late evening and heard about it from Izzy when I saw Alec being more withdrawn and mute than normal that evening. He had probably been left alone in there for several hours; until Izzy had wondered where he had been and had argued with her mother to let him out. Alec told Izzy about what their mother had done and she was the one that told me so she and I could both try and protect him as much as possible,” Jace explained, his expression and voice pained and angry at the memory.

“How old was he at the time?” Magnus asked softly.

Magnus imagined he couldn’t have been that old as he was certain if Izzy had been older she would surely just had let him out even if it had angered her parents.

“It was not long after I had arrived to stay with them so as I was 10 then it would make Alec 12 years old,” Jace said thoughtfully.

Jace and Magnus shared a sympathetic look and Magnus gave Jace’s nearest arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Ok, no favorite childhood memories then,” Magnus said dismissively, sighing in defeat. He added darkly, with a hint of sarcasm, “I assume they managed to even ruin Christmas?”

Jace looked at him puzzled, not understanding what he meant.

“Christmas?” Jace asked confused.

“You know…decorations, tree, presents…?” Magnus explained, a bit taken back by the question.

Jace’s eyes widened as he understood what he meant.

Jace shook his head as he told him, “That’s a Mundane thing. We don’t do that in Idris.”

Magnus started to smile, a devilish look in his eyes as he proclaimed triumphantly, “Well, then I think I have a great idea.”

“Magnus, we are in July. Isn’t this Christmas thing supposed to happen during the winter season?” Jace asked confused.

While Idris didn’t celebrate Christmas or other Mundane holidays for that matter, he had seen the decorations in New York when he had been out in the city in the wintertime.

“We can just make it now. Christmas in July. I am a Warlock after all,” Magnus said with wink and a wide grin.

Jace gave Magnus a fond but somewhat suspicious look, knowing how he had a tendency to go overboard. But then when it came to spoiling Alec and showing he was loved overboard was just what they needed. Jace smiled approvingly at the Warlock and raised his glass of Whiskey towards in him a toast. Magnus reciprocated the toast, their glasses touching, and they both took a sip.

“Jace dear, this will be glorious!” Magnus proclaimed happily and Jace nodded in agreement, having no doubt about that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos would mean the world to me.  
> So in other words; if you were entertained toss a coin to your author and by coin I mean kudos! ;) [Yes, that is a reference to The Witcher....I couldn't help myself]


	2. You Are The Greatest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Magnus creates Christmas in July for Alec and give him some special gifts. Alec then gives his boyfriends a gift in return; himself.  
> Pure smut and fluff. And Christmas magic in July ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much to Lir_Soracia for doing most of the smut scene in this chapter. You are a Goddess and I worship the ground you walk on!  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Sex. Detailed oral and anal sex. And fluff. So basically sex and fluff. That's it.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

**Chapter 2: You Are The Greatest Gift**

Alec awoke to soft music playing and the air smelling like pine and…cinnamon? He felt something soft under his head and something warm and fuzzy covering him; he was on the sofa. A wave of embarrassment hit him when he remembered what had happened. He felt much better now though, rested and recharged. Just really…humiliated about what had happened and angry with himself for having failed…again. As he remembered, he bit his lower lip, drawing blood, the pain helping to ground him and chase away the worst of his humiliation and uneasiness.

Knowing he couldn’t hide in sleep any longer Alec opened his eyes and was blown away. The whole loft was filled with beautiful Christmas decorations, fairy lights, Christmas balls, tinsel…it was everywhere, shiny, glittery and….for some reason seeing it made him stop biting his lip and smile instead.

“Wow,” Alec got out as he sat up on the sofa, taking it all in.

There was even a beautiful tree in one corner of the room, decorated in colorful balls and bows with a star on top made from magical golden lights so it truly looked like a real star. There were multiple wrapped presents under the tree, the paper shiny and colorful.

“Welcome back, darling,” Magnus said warmly as he noticed he was awake, coming into the living room from his office.

Magnus went over and kissed Alec tenderly and sat down on the sofa next to him, intertwining their fingers on the hand that lay closest to him.

“We wanted to surprise you,” Jace said with a grin as he went to the sofa with a tray that had three mugs and some cookies on it.

“You did,” Alec said with a warm smile as he tipped his head up to get a kiss from Jace, which he happily gave.

Jace sat the tray in front of Alec on the coffee table and sat down on his other side.

“You made this?” Alec asked surprised at Jace, looking from the tray to his parabatai.

“I conjured the cookies – and the decorations,” Magnus admitted with a wide smile.

“They are beautiful,” Alec told him breathlessly, amazed he would do all of this for him, leaning over and giving Magnus a soft kiss.

“I made the coffee, like for real,” Jace felt the need to add, beaming proudly.

Alec gave him a surprised but loving smile, knowing that was something special as Jace normally avoided the kitchen like the plague.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt and gave Jace’s nearest hand a squeeze.

“Try it,” Jace encouraged. “I found a Christmas coffee recipe.”

Alec looked at the warm drink and couldn’t help but smile; the sight having a similar effect on him as the Christmas decorations. It had whipped cream on top with colorful sprinkles and a cinnamon stick. He took a mug and Jace and Magnus did likewise. Jace was watching him intensely as he took a sip. He tried not to cough, as he tasted it; it was nice but just not what he had thought. Seeing Jace’s worried look Alec smiled reassuringly at him.

“It’s amazing,” Alec told Jace who smiled contently, as he took a large sip of his own mug.

“And the decorations and the tree…It’s so beautiful,” Alec said in awe to Magnus who smiled fondly and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Anytime, darling,” Magnus said lovingly as he took a sip of the coffee. He gave Jace an approving look as he said, “I will let you make coffee more often. Seems you found an Irish coffee recipe here. Good choice.”

Jace grinned and saluted him with his mug before he took another sip.

“Thank you both so much. But…why are we doing all this?” Alec said confused but heartfelt as he looked around at the beautiful decorations and lights everywhere before taking another sip of his drink.

“We wanted to give you a good memory, something you should have had a long time ago, to help you see how special Jace and I feel you are,” Magnus explained tenderly, making Alec blush and look down into his drink for a moment.

“Besides,” Jace said more seriously and reached out a hand, tracing the cut on Alec’s lower lip with a disapproving look that made Alec blush even more, “I can feel through the bond that we have managed to make you forget about that idiot earlier and that’s worth it.”

“Thank you, both of you. I am so fortunate that I have you,” Alec said heartfelt, a lump in his throat. He looked down into his mug as he said softly, “I still don’t understand why you would want to be here with me though. I tend to fuck up a lot.”

“Nonsense, darling!” Magnus protested hotly. “Look at me,” Magnus said lovingly but authoritatively, his hand on Alec’s thigh tightening slightly, making Alec look up at him shyly. “You are perfect just the way you are,” Magnus said softly, lovingly, making Alec blush again.

“Thank you,” Alec said quietly, clearly finding that hard to believe.

“Magnus is right, you know,” Jace said with certainty and Alec turned to look at him. “Besides, if you don’t believe in yourself then believe in me. I would not have chosen a parabatai who was not great,” Jace added with a winning smile, making Alec smile back.

“Come here,” Jace said unnecessarily as he also put a hand on Alec’s neck and drew him into a possessive kiss that Alec happily melted into.

“Jace and I wanted you to have these,” Magnus said when Jace drew back with a smug look in his eyes at the dazed expression on Alec’s face from the kiss.

Alec turned back to face him and Magnus couldn’t help but steal a kiss himself. When Magnus drew back he nodded towards the coffee table and Alec saw two small square presents there.

“Oh. I didn’t get you two anything,” Alec said worriedly, feeling embarrassed as he frowned in concern.  
“Don’t worry about that. We wanted you to have these,” Jace said with a dismissive hand gesture, nodding eagerly towards their gifts.

“Go on, open them,” Magnus encouraged with a grin.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt, feeling stunned by how much his boyfriends had done for him.

No one had done something like that for him before. He didn’t understand why they had done it; he didn’t deserve such amazing gestures like this….

“Wait to thank us till you have unwrapped them,” Magnus teased with a warm smile, his loving tone stopping Alec’s inner musings.

Alec smiled shyly, warmly, at both his boyfriends, feeling overwhelmed. He reached out and grabbed one of the gifts and started to unwrap it; a small square box. Opening it he saw a leather bracelet inside. It looked just like one of Jace’s leather bracelets.

“It’s mine,” Jace confirmed when Alec gave him a questioning look. “I want you to wear it so you never need to feel alone again. Whenever you feel frustrated or sad then you just need to look and feel the leather around your wrist and you will know you belong to me and that I will always be there for you,” Jace explained seriously, affectionately as he took the bracelet from the box.

Alec blushed and smiled happily, tears of joy shining in his eyes. Jace nodded to his wrist and Alec held out his right wrist to him, a lump in his throat. Jace tied the bracelet around Alec’s right wrist, clearly fighting emotions himself. The bracelet now on his wrist Alec withdrew his hand and looked adoringly at it before looking at Jace with love and admiration. This was the best gift Jace could ever had given him; a physical symbol that Jace wanted him, loved him. It was perfect.

“Thanks so much. It’s wonderful. I love it because it is yours,” Alec said heartfelt, his voice filled with emotions.

Jace grinned happily, nodding his thanks at his words as he put a hand behind Alec’s neck and pulled him into a possessive kiss that promised forever. Alec was breathless, his eyes shining, when Jace pulled back and released him.

“Open the other one,” Jace ordered fondly.

Alec obediently turned his attention back to the coffee table and picked up the second present. He unwrapped it; another square box. Inside was a simple silver necklace with an ancient Egyptian symbol Magnus had told him about; the eye of Ra. He had said it was meant to give protection to the person wearing it. He recognized the necklace at once and looked to Magnus for confirmation.

“This one is one of mine. I have enchanted it so when you wear it I will be able to feel what you feel, similar to the parabatai bond you have with Jace. So whenever you doubt yourself just touch the necklace and remember that to me you are perfect just the way you are,” Magnus explained affectionately, his cat eyes appearing briefly due to his strong emotions as he took the necklace and put it around Alec’s neck.

Alec smiled joyfully at him, his eyes misty from joy and awe.

“Thank you! I love it so much. I will never take it off!” Alec promised heartfelt, putting a hand on Magnus’s nearest thigh.

Magnus smiled tenderly as he put a hand on Alec’s cheek and gave him a strong kiss that also spoke of a love that would last forever. He smiled happily at the adoring look in Alec’s eyes when he drew back and released him.

“Since you are both off work tomorrow I have arranged for our friends to come for a Christmas dinner and stay the night, I will conjure up some extra guest bedrooms, so we can all open presents the morning after. In our pajamas of course. That’s a _must_ ,” Magnus said, explaining the plan Jace and he had made.

“They are all coming here?! For…me?” Alec asked in shock and disbelief, looking from Magnus to Jace.

Jace grinned and nodded as he replied, “Yep. Izzy, Max, Simon, Clary, Luke, Andrew, who’s bringing Lorenzo along so we should have some extra gifts magic’d up from what Andrew tells me; he has that Warlock wrapped around his finger, Cat, Madzie….I think Magnus even had Meliorn agree to come.”

“Wow. That’s…amazing,” Alec got out but then paused as he added confused, “But…isn’t Christmas in winter?”

“We moved it to July for you,” Magnus said with a grin and a wink.

Alec smiled shyly, blushing. They had done that for him? But…he didn’t deserve something like that. He couldn’t believe he was so fortunately these two amazing men actually loved him.

“Thank you so much. I’m…completely overwhelmed,” Alec admitted softly, looking down for a moment, blushing, overcome with emotions.

“You haven’t heard of our Christmas vacation yet. The day after tomorrow, after we have opened the gifts with our friends and had a nice brunch with them to send them on their way, I will portal us to London. Sightseeing, some nice food and drinks…some shopping. I have a standing reservation at the Dorchester hotel I will make use of; I have stayed there since it opened. I will show you, both of you, a great time,” Magnus promised, nodding to the parabatai pair in turn.

“That sounds wonderful. I have never been anywhere in London other than the Institute,” Alec admitted, amazed and in awe of this plan.

“I do love the idea of a holiday with you two but please leave me at the nearest pub if you want to go shopping,” Jace insisted, wincing at the mere thought of shopping while still giving Magnus an appreciative look for arranging the trip.

“Fine, fine,” Magnus said with an eye roll but there was affection and understanding in his voice.

“Alexander will go with me, right?” Magnus asked with a winning smile.

“Hmm…yes?” Alec said with a smile of his own because he never could say no to either of them nor did he ever want to.

Alec wasn’t really one for shopping either but he loved spending time with Magnus and seeing him happy and shopping made Magnus very happy.

“Perfect, darling. I can’t wait then,” Magnus said happily and beamed in satisfaction.

“Thank you both so much for this. I still can’t believe you did this; the gifts today, our friends coming, the trip…Wow. I don’t know what to say,” Alec got out emotionally, looking from his bracelet to Jace and then to Magnus while fiddling with the necklace Magnus had given him.

“You deserve it,” Jace insisted strongly.

“Yes, you do. And so much more,” Magnus agreed, nodding to emphasize his point.

Alec intertwined his hands with each of their hands and brought their hands into his lap. He smiled brightly, looking at bit shyly from one to the other.

“I could never wish for more than having you two in my life. I love you so much,” Alec said heartfelt. “These were great gifts. Everything I could ever dream of. Thank you.”

“We have more,” Magnus said and did a hand wave with his free hand towards the presents under the tree.

“Magnus has more. I have no money and it seems Mundanes want money for gifts,” Jace said honestly, matter of fact, with a hint of puzzlement at this money concept.

“I don’t need any more presents than what you have already given me,” Alec quickly assured them both but Jace most of all who beamed happily at hearing that.

“To me, to us, **you** are the greatest gift,” Magnus said affectionately to Alec.

Alec smiled joyfully as he leaned in for a kiss from first Magnus, filled with love and strength and then Jace, filled with love and possessiveness, leaving him breathless. 

“I still can’t believe how come I ever got so fortunately to have you both love me. I am certain no man has ever been as lucky as me when I found out I could truly have you both,” Alec got out in astonishment and joy.

Alec looked down a bit shyly, still feeling breathless from the kisses and felt rising lust and arousal as he looked from Jace to Magnus and then back again, trying to communicate his desire silently, through his gaze. 

Jace and Magnus shared a brief knowing look, knowing precisely what Alec wanted, before they both focused on Alec again. Alec was starting to squirm a little with a very familiar pleading look on his face, but he didn't say anything more. 

“What do you want, angel? You can tell us,” Magnus reminded him softly, smiling a little as Alec blushed, wanting to hear him say it. 

“I... I want you,” Alec responded softly, his cheeks heating a bit as his desire increased. “I want both of you,” he added, looking from Magnus to Jace and back again. He paused before he admitted in a soft tone, “I want you to love me and...make me _feel_ that I can and do make you both happy.”

“You do, you always do,” Jace started to say in a reassuring voice.

An idea came to Alec and he realized what the perfect gift for his lovers could possibly be; what it had always been.

Alec put a finger to Jace’s lips, silencing him. Jace gave him a puzzled look. Alec smiling shyly and looking down briefly, only to peek back up through his lashes. Jace sucked his breath in at the sight, eyeing him hungrily. 

“Now that you have given me gifts I want you to unwrap _your_ gift,” Alec said huskily, looking from Jace to Magnus and squeezing their hands where he held them.

Jace’s eyes darkened in desire and Magnus had to fight to maintain his glamour at hearing those words.

“I am yours; all of me belongs to you. Always,” Alec said softly, honestly. “I want to feel you both... being with you always makes me feel _so_ good. Let me be your present and…” Alec paused, blushing before he finished with a deep breath, aiming for coy in the smile he gave them, “You should make good use of me.”

Magnus chuckled a little, feeling his arousal increase at the thought, and Jace simply growled hungrily at the words.

“We can do that,” Magnus agreed seductively, lifting the hand Alec had captured to kiss the knuckles of Alec’s hand, looking at him over the top of it with hot, dark eyes. 

“What do you think?" Jace asked Magnus in a dark, gravelly voice. “You enjoy his sinful mouth while I enjoy his tight ass?”

Jace smirked as he noticed how being talked about like this made Alec shiver in anticipation and need. Jace raised an eyebrow at Magnus in question. Magnus met his eyes for a minute, looking pleased, so Jace looked back at Alec. 

Alec nodded eagerly, licking his lips and squirming a little more.

“Yes! By the Angel, yes!” Alec eagerly agreed, making Jace and Magnus smile lustfully.

Alec had to take a deep breath to get his arousal at the mental image Jace’s words were painting in his mind under control.

“That sounds perfect,” Alec added almost dreamily, and Magnus made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he dragged Alec in by the back of his neck for a possessive and hard kiss. 

Jace hovered impatiently next to Alec, despite the excellent view, because he wanted to get to the unwrapping part. When Magnus let Alec go, kiss-dazed and smiling, Jace smirked and turned Alec back around to face him with a hand on his cheek. Jace gave Alec a quick but deep kiss before he started to work on the buttons of Alec’s shirt, eager to see his parabatai’s beautiful body. 

Magnus leaned over to place a kiss at the hollow of Alec’s throat, smiling as Alec moaned and leaned eagerly into the touch. Magnus continued kissing his way down Alec’s chest and abs as Jace opened each button. Then Magnus sat back, sliding the shirt off Alec's shoulders and down his arms while Jace unzipped Alec’s jeans. 

“Lift up,” Jace ordered, and Alec did as he was told, groaning as Jace pulled his jeans down with his underwear, exposing his half-hard cock.

The jeans were dragged all the way down his long legs and off, and Jace tossed them aside, admiring the sight of a naked Alec laid out between them, ready for anything they might want. 

“You look beautiful, parabatai,” Jace told him, his voice heavy with lust, reaching down to unfasten his own jeans now, his praise making Alec shudder with pleasure, his eyes darkening further with desire.

“You’re gonna be so good for us, aren’t you?” Jace added. 

Alec nodded desperately, finding Magnus’ hand and squeezing hard as he watched Jace pull out his cock and stroke himself with eyes filled with desire, too mesmerized to remember words right away. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Alec chanted, only dragging his eyes away when Magnus moved beside him, pulling his hand free to go to his own belt, quickly and smoothly pulling it off and opening his pants, pushing them down just far enough to let his cock spring free, already hard against his stomach. Alec’s mouth watered at the sight, eager to taste. 

“I will. I’ll be _so_ good,” Alec moaned eagerly, his desire increasing by giving the promise.

Magnus gripped the back of his neck again, pulling him in for a hard, possessive kiss. It made him feel a bit more settled, and he looked eagerly from one to the other of his lovers. He liked being their present, feeling good enough for them to enjoy. 

“I know you will,” Magnus told him with love and lust clear in his tone, fisting a hand in Alec’s hair, making him sigh in relief at the tight grip as Magnus kissed his throat, sucking briefly on an old mark Jace had left there some days ago. 

“Get on your knees,” Jace ordered, his desire increasing at seeing Alec enjoy giving into Magnus’ desires.

Alec hurried to obey and went to kneel between Magnus’ knees on the floor in front of the sofa. Blushing a bit, desire flooding him like hot lava, he put his hands on Magnus’ thighs and drew his knees up under him as he pushed his ass up into the air while Magnus kept a tight grip in his hair. Alec hummed in contentment as he settled into place, feeling Jace move behind him to place heavy hands on his hips, his eyes fixed on Magnus’ cock, eagerly waiting to be told what to do. 

Magnus and Jace shared a look and Magnus snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared next to Jace. The blond nodded his thanks and quickly coated several of his fingers on his right hand. Alec squirmed impatiently and Jace gave his ass a light slap in punishment.

“Patience, parabatai,” Jace scowled and Alec almost whined, licking his lips in anticipation at being allowed to taste Magnus’ cock while feeling Jace inside.

Jace nodded to Magnus to signal he was ready and then they both moved at once, making Alec groan loudly as Magnus’ grip in his hair tightened and he pushed him down on his cock, Alec eagerly taking him inside his mouth while Jace pushed one slick finger inside of him.

Alec eagerly pushed back to take the finger deeper while taking Magnus all the way down, moaning as Magnus used his grip in his hair to fuck himself up and down, deep and slow.

This was _so_ good but Alec wanted more. He could _feel_ them both loving him, wanting him, and it was everything he wanted and needed. 

Jace wasted no time opening him up, quickly moving up to two and then three fingers, fucking him with increasing speed, opening him up while Alec pushed back desperately, wanting to take even more inside.

Magnus relaxed his hold in his hair and let Alec move up and down on his cock at his own pace. Alec was doing his best at licking and sucking the cock in his mouth, eager and needy, but he was more used to them just taking him rather than him doing all the work. Despite enjoying the sounds of pleasure from Magnus’ lips whenever his licking and sucking was just right Alec wanted him to go back to using his mouth; wanting to truly feel used and desired. 

When Jace pushed in with his cock in one quick movement Alec moaned aloud, distracted by the amazing feeling of being full. He took Magnus all the way down as Jace started to move slowly in and out of him, letting Magnus’ cock hit the back of his throat, and held it there for as long as he could, letting Jace’s thrusts rock him back and forth on it. While he enjoyed sucking Magnus off like this and he enjoyed Jace’s soft trusts he wanted more. Alec finally pulled off Magnus’ cock completely and gave the Warlock a pleading look, wishing again that Magnus could just read his mind and know what he wanted and needed. 

“Please,” Alec managed to get out, blushing even as his arousal increased at his own begging. He turned back to look at Jace as he begged, “Fu…fuck me, use me. I want to feel you for days! I want to see your marks on my hips.”

“Fuck, yes!” Jace agreed eagerly, his eyes lightning up golden as he activated his runes to give Alec everything he needed and everything he himself wanted.

Alec turned back to look at Magnus with eyes filled with need and lust as he begged, “Please, use my mouth. I want it. Please. I _need_ it.” 

Magnus smiled at him, his grip in his hair softening to stroke fingers through his hair.

“You only have to ask, angel,” Magnus told Alec, shifting in his seat to get more leverage, facing Jace and gripping the back of Alec’s neck again in a hard and firm grip, pulling him down and sliding his cock back into Alec's greedy mouth. 

Alec whined in pleasure, sucking hard as Magnus thrust deep into his open mouth, and felt like his brain exploded and his cock hang heavy between his legs. Jace started up a deep and hard rhythm, hitting his prostate at each thrust, moaning aloud with pleasure, his fingers digging into his hips as he used him for maximum leverage, leaving the bruises and marks Alec had asked for.

Alec felt his brain get hazy from lust and desire. _Yes, this was perfect_. To have them both thrusting deep into him with every roll of their hips, to feel their hands holding him hard and their pleased moans reaching him. It was everything. 

Alec’s jaw ached, tears leaking from his eyes, and he was getting bruises from their fingertips. He loved it. He’d never been happier; he felt so desired. Giving himself like this and knowing they _wanted_ it, _wanted_ him, was an amazing feeling that he would never got used to. It felt so good and knowing that they wanted _him_ to feel good this way only increased his arousal. 

Jace's hands bit hard and perfect into his hips, and he grunted deep in his chest with every thrust, an almost animalistic sound that made a shivery feeling coil in Alec’s gut. The noises they were both making, the moans and drawn out sighs, punched out groans and his own desperate whines pushed Alec higher, his cock leaking precome at the perfect soundtrack that skittered along his nerve endings, pleasure building and roiling beneath his skin. 

He gasped when Magnus allowed him to take a breath, not even realizing he hadn’t been breathing for the last few minutes. Magnus’ hand was brutally tight on the back of his neck, his other hand stroking trails of fire down Alec's cheek and throat. 

“You're so good for us, darling,” Magnus told him with hunger and love in his eyes, the melodious voice rolling over Alec’s skin like the touch of fingers, making him shiver. 

“Sooo good,” Jace agreed, growling a little as he thrust sharper, harder into Alec’s willing body, hitting his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through Alec.

Alec cried out since his mouth was temporarily free, feeling the tension growing between the three of them as they all got closer to the edge. He tried to focus when Magnus brushed a thumb over his red and swollen lips, asking him a question.

“Do you want me to come down your throat, or on your face, angel?” Magnus asked, his cat eyes visible from desire, stroking himself with his other hand.

Alec moaned, loving both ideas but mostly just wanting Magnus’ cock back in his mouth. 

“I don't...” Alec croaked out, trying to say he didn’t care, that he just wanted Magnus, but ending up just shaking his head, his brain too mushy to find the words.

“Please, I…,” Alec said desperately as he eyed the cock in front of him, licking his lips eagerly. “Please.”

Alec was relieved when that seemed to be answer enough, Magnus chuckling around a groan as he thrust his cock back in, ramming it straight down Alec’s throat in a way that made Alec moan around it, too. He swallowed hard around the head of it, Magnus’ fingers tracing over the bulge in his throat from the outside, and Alec couldn’t control the shudders of arousal shaking his entire body. 

He felt so _full,_ and loving every minute of it, enjoying feeling Jace’s thick cock inside of him while he was swallowing Magnus all the way down. He couldn’t get enough, his mouth and his ass equally greedy for being filled and taken, rough harsh thrusts pounding this feeling deep into his bones and his soul. Pleasure was rolling through him, but he tried to hold it off as long as possible. He didn’t want it to end. 

All too soon, though, Magnus’ hips stuttered as he let out a choked off moan, both hands suddenly fisting tight in Alec’s hair. A bright streak of pleasure and pain shot through him as Magnus used his grip to pull him all the way down on his cock, shoving it as deep as it could go and coming hard down Alec’s throat. 

Alec swallowed convulsively, feeling almost like he was drowning and it was _perfect_ , pleasure crashing over him in waves until he could hear nothing but his own blood roaring in his ears. His muscles clenched automatically around Jace’s cock in his ass, wanting to keep it deep inside him, but Jace’s rhythm faltered and his hands on Alec’s hips tightened until his fingernails were digging bloody little crescents into his skin. 

“Come for us,” Jace ordered, feeling he was close and reached a hand around to give Alec’s cock a few quick strokes.

Magnus pulled his cock free of Alec’s mouth just in time for Alec to hoarsely scream out his orgasm, the bright pleasure bursting and splintering into a million glittering shards inside of him. Jace shouted harshly as Alec’s body tightened around him, ramming his cock in deep a few times more before he was coming too, flooding Alec’s insides with heat. 

All three of them dragged in harsh breaths, panting together as they came down from their high, bodies still connected, Alec’s face pressed into Magnus’ hip as the warlock’s hands stroked over his shoulders and through his hair, petting him idly. Jace’s hands were likewise running up and down Alec's sides, tracing his spine and soothing his palms over the deep scratches and small gouges his nails had left on Alec’s hips. 

“How do you feel, angel?” Magnus asked finally, tilting his head to peer down at Alec’s blissed out face. 

“Good,” Alec mumbled, nuzzling against Magnus’ thigh. “So good, I feel...incredible. Thank you, both of you,” he added heartfelt, raising his head to look wide-eyed at them both in turn. He hesitated before adding a bit shyly, “I - I hope you enjoyed your present?”

There was just enough uncertainty to make it a question, but he was smiling, blushing a little as he bit his lip before he remembered and stopped. 

“We loved our present,” Jace assured him, pulling out finally.

Alec was still too out of it to feel any discomfort other than a feeling of loss at the emptiness that followed. Jace went to stand next to Magnus and the Warlock released Alec’s hair. Jace tugged Alec’s head up by his hair and kissed him hard, making Alec moan in pleasure.

“Thank _you_ ,” Jace said heartfelt and heated as he pulled back, his eyes returning to their normal color as he stopped using his powers. 

“Yes, we should be thanking you,” Magnus agreed, sounding slightly amused.

Magnus leaned in for a kiss in turn, demanding and possessive enough to make Alec feel owned and loved completely. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and they were all cleaned up and Alec was now wearing a warm and fluffy dark grey robe.

“How about that for us too?” Jace asked, nodding to Alec’s robe.

Magnus nodded and snapped his fingers again so both Jace and himself were now in warm robes; Jace’s was dark golden and his own was dark red.

“Come up here, darling,” Magnus said lovingly to Alec who was still enjoying his post-orgasm high, feeling floaty and satisfied.

Magnus helped Alec on to the sofa next to him and Alec quickly, eagerly, snuggled close to him. Magnus conjured a pillow and Alec happily laid his head on the pillow in Magnus’ lap. Jace smiled affectionately, lovingly, at them as he lifted Alec’s long legs and sat down, stroking Alec’s legs and reaching for the blanket that laid on the end of the sofa, close to where he was sitting. He got it around Alec who sighed contently.

“So far I am really loving these Christmas traditions,” Jace said with a wink to Magnus who smiled.

Magnus snapped his fingers and their drinks were refilled and warm again.

“Well, another tradition is watching a Christmas movie,” Magnus revealed and snapped his fingers and the TV started to play the beginning of a movie.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and a glass of water appeared in his hands.

“Come, darling, drink a little,” Magnus coxed and helped Alec lift his head. He obediently drank it all before snuggling close, one arm around Magnus waist as much as possible in their current position.

“Come, parabatai. Something sweet will do you good,” Jace insisted and touched his cheek to get his attention, waving a cookie in front of his face.

Alec smiled softly, almost drunkenly at Jace as he bit into the cookie, enjoying the care in the gesture. Jace smiled tenderly as he fed him the rest of the cookie. Feeling overcome with affection Jace leaned back and kissed the hand Alec had above the blanket tenderly.

“Love you both. So much,” Alec mumbled softly, sleepily, a content look on his face.

“Love you too, Parabatai,” Jace assured him as he stroked his arm before reaching over and taking a sip of his drink before reaching for a cookie.

“I love you, always, darling,” Magnus told him affectionately as he stroked his cheek lovingly.

They watched the movie together, feeling they were finally home where they belonged, together, all of them feeling happy, loved and satisfied and what said Christmas more than that?

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos (or just kudos if you are shy) if you enjoyed this story and want to see more stories in this series. It would mean so much to me :)  
> Suggestions or wishes for what you want to see in this series are also loved. As you can see then most of the stories in this series were written as gifts. :)


End file.
